


Madi knows

by Tina_1112



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, B.echo, Bellarke, F/M, Jasper's letter, No hate for echo, Post 5x06, Storytime, The Letter, for now, madi spills the beans, no happy ending, the 100 5x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_1112/pseuds/Tina_1112
Summary: Clarke stories were lies, lying to herself AND her little natblida. For all six years wanting them back she wishes she was in Valley with just Madi again.





	Madi knows

**Author's Note:**

> So, 5x06 wrecked me, why I feel Clarke is so isolated? Where was Spacekru/Clarke reunin...still have hope for Raven/Clarke reunion and Murphy/Clarke reunion though? Here I am, ready to let my heart bleed. Enjoy and join me  
> Ps. sorry for errors, not a native speaker

Clarke was over the edge. She started to curse herself for wanting things to go back how they were. She and Madi against the world. Long away was the need to see her friends, the bunker. She didn't know she hold onto something for six years and it wasn't real. She felt utterly alone, no not alone but lonely and that was worse. All she wanted to do was grab Madi and go to shadow valley, cry while her mother hold her. Another thing was spacekru, or how they called themselves. She felt the way they looked at her, felt the missing part of something. She shouldn't be mad they didn't include her in plan with Echo, she herself didn't include them with her plan about leaving. But her actions and reasoning were stronger. She saw how unified they are, she couldn't split them, make them choose. She couldn't make choose Bellamy. She was so proud they got off without her, so proud of Bellamy. She would do it again and again and not expect anything back, just her friends back... and she didn't get them back...

It was Madi's first training and to her surprise Octavia let her watch it. Her girl made friends fast, like that one boy that looked so familiar to Clarke. It wasn't as that bad as she expected. She was still nervous and scared as shit but there was nothing she could do now. She dropped Madi with Harper and Monty, said hi and thanked them and walked out. She had a work to do, catalog everything she has in her head. Be prepared. Check the rover.

Madi wasn't a fool. She saw in Clarke's fear or perhaps sadness in her eyes. She knew the girl she had worshipped has changed. But she was still a hero in her way. She did what she had to and Madi was willing to help her if it meant that Clarke was safe. She saw the changed in everyone, for the first time she knew the stories Clarke told her burned away with Praimfaya. As her train of thought was getting stronger, Bellamy went into the room, greeted by his family. In that moment she looked from him to Monty and Harper. She knew what she had to do. Clarke was her family. Her everything and her first hero. Clarke didn't know that but every mother was the first hero kid can have. She didn't told her and rather picked her second, Octavia.

"Hey, Madi" greeted her Bellamy with a warm smile.

"Hi" she frowned.

There was a silence none of them broke, until Monty, still the clean soul as Clarke said, the light, clear the air.

"Madi, why don't you tell us some story." Monty looked at her with his warm eyes.

She knew he meant story from her time with Clarke but she had different idea.

"Okay," She said and fixed her eyes on the floor.

"Once upon a time there was a castle in the sky. The people who lived in there were scared of the ground bellow...but the castle was dying. So they decided to send the bad children down to the scary place to see if they could survive." She finally let her eyes look up from floor to.them.

All three of them were gaping at her, mouth open and watery eyes. Satisfied enough she continued.

"In the beginning there were a hundred of them, well one hundred and one, counting Bellamy" she looked at him, sending with her eyes one word, Clarke.

"Anyway they were alone with no parents, so they did whatever the hell they want." She heard a chuckle from them, and she saw Octavia(or blodreina?) quietly standing in the back.

"Then...the monsters came out. Some of them killed the children, some took children away to steal their bones, one even stole their minds but the bad children fought back and they realized that together even the bad children can do good things. They even began to see that some of the monsters were just like them." Octavia let roll one single tear down, until she got the grip again.

"But when the parents came down to find their children...they did not understand this, they just made things worse. The hundred fought for their land, they fought for friends. Sometimes even against their own families." Every part of this story contained their big moments, she knew this was meant for Monty as she looked at him and sent him a sad smile.

"They tried to be the good guys but then they realized they are no good guys... and that they weren't children anymore. It didn't matter, after all they did to survive it turned out the scary place was haunted by a monster they could not kill. So they ran and they found a place that could save them but they couldn't figure out how to share it" As she said, each sentence was for someone, so now she looked at the old Octavia

"Until a hero rose from the ashes to unite them all. In the end, when the unkillable monster came in, not everyone made it inside. Eight warriors were forced to face the monster alone. They fought like they never fought before but it wasn't enough" She stopped herself and took a deep breath, now was the part she added herself, the important part for them to hear

"Until one of the eight, the greatest and fearless of them all, climbed the highest tower to cast the spell, sending her friends back to the sky just as the monster roared in. If she had to DIE to save THEM, then she would die" she paused to make it clear, she didn't dare to look at them. 

"But she didn't because she had magic blood. Only now she was alone. Everyone she loved or cared about was gone. Trapped under the ground or lost in the sky. She thought she was the last person on the world but she was wrong"A small smile played itself on Madi's lips

"She found another, the most badass" She smiled and shook her head. " second most badass warrior on Earth. And they lived happily ever after." She stopped, let them collect their thoughts. After a minute...

"And if the monsters came back then they would kill them all." She added slyly, as much as that sentence scared her when she was younger, now she understood. 

When she collected the courage to look at them Octavia was already gone but the rest, the rest looked wrecked. It hurt Madi's hurt but it HAD to be done, just as Clarke taught her. Little did she know her adoptive mom heard the end of her story.

"Madi!" Clarke raised her voice as a warning. "Dinner is ready, come" She knew Clarke was angry at her. She shouldn't hear her. Madi stood up and followed but didn't miss Bellamy's longing eyes on Clarke, which Clarke just tried to shrug as if it would help take it down. But Madi wasn't down, maybe for now but not in the long run, she had too many information to tell her seemingly ex-friends. Like the radio calls perhaps. 

* * *

Bellamy, nor his family had the courage to confront Clarke and maybe by that, they were making it even worse. At least one goal Bellamy had, talk to Madi. He knew she was now training, like yesterday's morning so he waited. His mind was blown up because he wasn't focused on the computer as Harper kicked him even before Madi came yesterday, his mind was occupied with his sister, Echo and lastly but most importantly, Clarke. 

Madi walked out, without Clarke in the sight. He knew he couldn't just take her and make Clarke's heart stop but he couldn't go to Clarke now either. So he told Madi to tell Clarke he takes her on a walk. Madi nodded with sharp eyes and raised one brow before going back to Clarke. Just that little act looked all like Clarke and his chest tightened.

He walked with her around Polis ruins until found a house that somehow still stands.  He took a deep breath, calming himself, getting his head ready and once again pushing his heart a little bit back. 

"Madi, the story yesterday... Clarke used to tell that?" He asked her and pleaded with his eyes, afraid of her answer. 

The little one bit her lip and looked away, Clarke gave her motherly piece of mind surely. 

"Most of it but I added some things. She always corrected me with the 101 though" She answered honestly and looked up to him. Her blue eyes seeking his. She looked like Clarke mixed with Octavia, ~~ _she looked like Clarke mixed with him, honestly._~~

~~~~"What did you add, Madi?" He asked but he knew even before. Clarke would never talk about herself. That's what remained same.

"She never included herself. She told me it was rough on the beginning and how she knew she would die, how she sent her silent goodbye to Earth, ai gonplei ste odon. She told me she never regret it, that she wouldn't find me and I knew she meant it but she also meant she would sacrifice herself for you"

Madi spilled the beans, most of them at least. 

Bellamy only now again replayed her story, she had to climb that tower, Raven told it should be enough to just connect it, but it wasn't enough. That's why she was late, that's why he was forced to leave her behind. She knew she would be left. They knew she sacrificed herself for them but now it runs even deeper. 

"Thank you, Madi" He wanted to tell for what he thanked but really, he thanked for everything. For having Clarke's back, For telling them the story, for telling him the truth. 

* * *

After Madi incident, she knew she had to do something. So she got up, took the letter and goggles from Rover, where it has been perfectly hidden and went to the room where they monitored Echo and Raven. Monty was behind the screen with Harper's comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up and froze for a bit, then his eyes were filled with water. 

"Clarke..." She stopped him with a raised hand and walked to him directly. She smiled at him in reassurance, for who she didn't know. Her, perhaps. She took out the goggles and then the letter from her jacket.  His eyes widened and he looked up at her with a question.

"I didn't read it. It got me pretty well just finding it out and it's addressed to you, so..." She looked away. She was ready to walk out until she felt a gentle hand on her wrist. 

"Stay. Please" Monty said, gesturing to the couch in the room, taking her with him.  She did as he pleased. Monty opened the letter and cleared his throat, Harper squeezed his hand at the same time as Clarke. 

"Monty" He read aloud "I am sorry for doing this to you, I really am. I don't know if you will ever forgive me but this was the only choice" Clarke shivered at those words, she knew better than anyone about only choices. 

"You have to know that with my last breath I forgive you what happened to Maya. Tell Clarke I forgive her as well" Monty touched Clarke's hand. All three of them crying now.

"We have been through a lot, from creating our first moonshine, growing our first weed, getting busted, sending to Earth...eating jobi nuts and getting high. You have to know that I would never want anyone else to be there with me than you. The Earth had so much to give and so much to take, unfortunately, it took me with her. Please, don't let her took you too. I believe we will meet again, as you said we will be happy again. I will be waiting for you, with Maya by my side as it should have been. " Monty stopped to clunch the goggles in one hand while still holding the letter. 

"Tell Octavia to be stronger than me, she would find someone again, it won't be as with Lincoln but it will be something again, something entirely different. Tell Bellamy to finally take his balls and do what he wants, if he knows what I mean *wink-wink*.  Most importantly tell Clarke that I love her, that I love all of you. Tell her I am waiting for her too, to come to save me as always." Clarke was glad she didn't read that. It would rip her heart even more. 

"Now that the sap crap is out, there is a recipe of a special moonshine I want you to make. There is a list of every place where we have hidden out weed." Monty chuckled softly with sobs. The letter ended as the true Jasper took in. 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was in her tent when Bellamy showed up, she knew he would. She expected him after Madi told the story and even more now as he took her little one for a talk. 

As much as she tried to...not avoid him but at least put a bit of a space she couldn't do it now. One look at him and she couldn't. 

"Is everything alright? Did Echo and Raven make it?" Her heart was telling her how stupid she was, for trying to delay undelayable. So her head took a place again. 

"Clarke, you know that's not why I am here" She nodded, not looking in his eyes, but behind him. As if to cheat her eyes so it would look that she was looking him in the eyes. 

"At least look me in the eyes" She knew he noticed, maybe he felt that connection too that was there as their eyes found each other.  So she did look at him. 

"What is going on Clarke, why are you like this. I know you didn't!t want Madi to tell us but you were like this even before." His eyes pleaded her. Praying, wishing for what she couldn't deliver. 

"I had to look after Madi, especially now with all of that" She gestured to the bunker. Still composing herself. 

"I know, but Clarke, it is maybe six years but I still know you, it's not just that" He tried to climb the walls she built up when he didn't know. 

" Everything is different now, okay? I have Madi and you have your own people." What was she talking about, his people we hers, as always.

"Clarke, they are your people too, your friends, your family." He went closer to her and she flinched a bit. This was all fucking his mind. The three days they spend together since rescuing her to crossing the dessert were as if nothing happened and now she flinched.

"Not anymore" She clenched her jaw, but her eyes started to be glassy. 

Bellamy stepped closer, now barely 3 inches away. Her heart sped up and she was lost, her body did as always, stepped through the almost already deleted line. 

"I left you behind," He said and now finally her eyes looked to him, really looked at him. The deep blue swallowing him in.

"No. NO! You heard Madi's story... I left myself behind. I am so proud of you, Bellamy." He looked down, swallowing the guilt. Then he saw the radio, smashed as much as it could be smashed. Clarke followed his look and froze. 

"It wasn't working?" Bellamy tried with a hint of a smile. She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't" She admitted, an hour ago she had this instant wild feeling leading her to smash the radio against the floor, jumping on it and crying too.  Just because her mind wanted to use it again, to pretend Bellamy wasn't already down and she was awake enough and had a self-worth that she rather chose this way. 

"How do you know?" He asked and saw he was getting her irritated, well at least something than just blank face. 

"I know, okay?" She snapped and he knew he was getting in, maybe not the way he wanted but now he would take anyway. 

"How can you know if you hadn't tried" He himself even didn't know why he was asking, he just knew it was working. 

"I tried, okay?! I tried for fucking 2199 days!" Bellamy froze, just as she did before. 2199 days. That's exactly like he said on the ring few more days before. Six year and seven days he said. The number since Praimfaya. 

Clarke let it slip, fuck her. Could she be that stupid? There wasn't point of hiding anymore.

"I radioed you for 2199 days, Bellamy," She said now with a softer voice. She shook her head as to shake off her tears. She felt his hand on her jaw, making her look up. 

They just stared at each other, once again crossing the line. Then the images of Echo flooded her mind and she stepped back. 

"Clarke..." He had so many thoughts, she radioed them, him. She smashed the radio. She was proud of him. She stepped back. 

"We can't do this anymore, Bellamy," She said finally. The words hitting him more than he could take. 

"What?" We can't be best friends anymore?!" He snapped, getting her the sight of old Bellamy. "Why? Because it was six years? Because we don't know each other? We can try, we can relearn each other..." 

"I already told you, you have your family and I have mine" She wouldn't say he had Echo, as much as it hurt she couldn't blame him for that. He moved on. He found someone to be happy with. She wasn't jealous she knew that. That didn't stop the pain. She didn't wish to be at Echo place. She wanted him to be happy. 

"That's insane Clarke, we are a team" He almost screamed. 

"We still can be friends, but..."  She sighed " We no longer can cross the line, not now" 

She shoved him gently out of the tent, closing it the second he was away. Bellamy stood there, images running his mind. Hugs that were taking too long, holding hands, always talking so close to one another. His hand getting her hair away from her beautiful face, twice. His nose nuzzling her neck and hair. His hand on her bare back. Her short hair, her lips.  And some other images rushed right in, his forehead touching Echo's, his hand on her hip. His lips on hers... 

 

 

 

 


End file.
